


The Handsome Jackpot

by Vhigh5



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhigh5/pseuds/Vhigh5
Summary: Cleverly named after the DLC for Borderlands 3, this takes place during the Handsome Jackpot. Rhys wants to take any chances he can get at screwing Jack over one last time and if that means taking down his Casino, he's doing it. But Rhys is in over his head when things don't go to plan and someone runs (literally) into his life.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence & Rhys, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, who saw me writing another fan fic of borderlands. I certainly didn't but boy did this dlc bring a new story for me. Warning, major spoilers for Borderlands 3 and basically all the games haha.

_"Come on Rhysie, you know you can trust me."_

_Rhys' hand began to shake as Jack took control once again,_

_"That's it cupcake. Let Jackie take the wheel for a bit"_

_Rhys panicked and tried to hold his ground,_

_"No-Jack. Please we can trust them."_

_Jack laughed through Rhys, "No Rhys. We can't trust anyone. Not even you."_

_Jack lifted a gun to his head and fired._

Rhys woke in a cold sweat, nearly screaming from the nightmare. Taking a few deep breaths, Rhys rolled over and looked at his Atlas alarm clock. 4 o'clock am blared brightly across the room. Rhys groaned and wiped some of the sweat off his brow. Rhys thought he had gotten used to the nightmares but they clearly never got any easier to go through. It had been roughly 6 years since Jack's final downfall and yet, the bastard still haunted his dreams. Knowing damn well he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Rhys rolled over, sat up and stretched. He turned his alarm off and headed for the bathroom. He examined the damage of the nightmare and noticed his bottom lip was lightly bleeding. He sighed, licked it up and opened his mirror medicine cabinet. He took a few advil and his regular anxiety medication. He cleaned up as best he could, admiring his newly shaved face. The new vault hunters and everyone around him made it abundantly clear that him wearing a mustache was not a good look for him. So with that, he shaved and decided his best looks were the ones he's always rocked. Skinny tie, tight pants, robotic arm and eye to match and slicked back hair. Just before he headed out of the bathroom, Rhys scanned himself for any faults and found a pimple forming by his left eyebrow but ignored it for the time being.

Rhys was on his way to meet the Vault Hunters at The Handsome Jackpot. Thinking about it made Rhys stomach turn. He wanted nothing more then to wipe the stupid bastard off the universe for good. Unfortunately, that meant one more battle at Jack's casino. Moxxi had mentioned it during Liliths memorial and Rhys had to get in on it. Burying Jack's final establishment was all Rhys wanted. He wanted that bastard gone for good. And if it meant Moxxi would take it over and turn it into something better, then by all means. 

Before leaving, Rhys had to take care of a few things. Getting to work had never been easier for Rhys. He was the new CEO of Atlas after all. He walked out of his bedroom, into his glorious home and from there, took an elevator to his huge office. He was met by his assistant, Zaria, who was debated and picked with Sasha and Fiona's aid. She seemed a little stunned and unprepared for Rhys' early arrival. She quickly sat up from her desk and rushed to the coffee maker. Rhys tried to tell her it was alright and not to rush but she was already heels deep. She began rambling off as she made the coffee,

"Early morning I see. No new calls but to remind you, Mr. Torgue left a voicemail stating that Atlas doesn't have enough ahem - fucking explosions - with our new gun lineup. He still wants to collaborate it seems."

Rhys noticed Zaria waiting and quickly nodded as the coffee maker dinged its completion. 

"Right. Okay. Tell Torgue we're gonna put the idea on the back burner for now. We've got other business to attend to. If you could, get the new ship ready."

Without a second to lose, Zaria was tapping away at her computer and prepared everything. Rhys on the other hand had to make sure the company wouldn't explode while he was gone. Turrets were still online and working as normal, no sign of enemies since the vault hunters cleared them out, everyone and everything seemed to be in order. Rhys was half expecting something to keep his mind occupied but alas, it was time to head out.

Rhys had a team build him a better ship compared to his last one. His last one got blown up by a laser but this time, he made all the modifications to prevent that. Invisibility, tracking disabled, and reinforced titanium around the ship for extra protection. It was a little over kill but it made Rhys feel just that much more safe. He hopped in the ship, gave Zaria a list to keep the place running while he was gone and off he went to the one place he'd never thought he'd go to. The Handsome Jackpot.

However, just as he was arriving, the casino beamed his ship in. Rhys tried to wiggle out of it but it was no use. It docked his ship and it was time. Rhys grabbed a SMG and headed out. To his surprise, the vault hunters had already arrived. Moze and Amara waved their hellos. Zane had his head in a bottle and FL4K was staring blankly ahead. All together, they headed to the entrance.

Moxxi echoed in, "Sorry about the rough entry. Tracker beams don't play gentle."

Amara spoke first, "That was nothing. Let's get down to it."

"I'll keep Sanctuary away from the casino so we all don't get stuck. Jack's casino was made so you couldn't leave."

Moze scuffed, "Jack sure sounds like a total pain."

Rhys nearly laughed. They had no idea. Those vault hunters may have seen some of Jack's work but they were never in the heat of it. They were never close to Jack's destruction. They were the lucky ones. 

Moxxi continued, "That was one of his qualities. Jack was a tyrant and a bastard to his core. The only thing he loved more than himself was making others hurt. He left scars on all of us."

Rhys said quietly to himself, "You could say that again."

"This place went on lock down when Jack faced the end of a vault hunters gun seven years ago. He faced another end with Rhys a few years ago."

They all looked at Rhys for a moment. Rhys grew nervous and nodded, 

"It wasn't easy. Tore out my own arm to say the least."

Zane nearly spit his drink, "Jeeze."

Moxxi ignored the comments and continued on, "No one knows what's been happening inside. That is until now."

As they walked towards the entrance, FL4K pushed a button and activated a hologram of Jack. Rhys nearly shot it seeing a familiar sight. He realized everyone could see him this time. Jack's voice echoed on as they walked on,

"... You work hard at it, and you still get screwed. But thems the breaks cupcake..."

Rhys got chills but tried to focus. He quickened his pace and was in step with the other vault hunters. Of course the second they got to the main entrance doors, lights bursts on, and another Jack hologram appeared. Rhys groaned to himself. This wasn't going to be a fun ride. The hologram spoke loudly and filled the air, 

"Welcome kiddos to the Handsome Jackpot. WHO'S READY TO SPEND SOME MONEY? Hey hey, we've got new chumps - uh I mean customers - whatever you're already here. You've gotta spin the wheel to get in dumb dumb."

Moxxi groaned from the other end, "Uggh. When I run this place, I'm gonna rip every shit eating grin off of the surface of this place. But for now, you'll have to play Jack's games."

Rhys officially hated the situation he was in. Just when he thought he was out of Jack's clutches, he put himself right back in them. The vault hunters all headed towards the wheel and the moment they spun, the hologram Jack laughed, 

"Oh sorry kiddo. The jackpot has restricted vault hunters. But I'll tell yeah what, I got a special prize waiting for you. What is it?! A bunch of murder bots, you're so stupid."

Immediately loaders surrounded them. Rhys panicked and took cover while the vault hunters began to shoot. Rhys saw one broken down by FL4K but it was still crawling towards them. Rhys aimed, closed his eyes and fired. He heard metal but when he opened FL4K was staring at him.

"Please be careful Rhys."

FL4K finished off the loader. Rhys sighed and stood up examining the bits and pieces of loaders surrounding him. Jack hologram appeared again slow clapping and mocking them,

"Oh you survived, congratulations. But that's a shame for you because the cost of everyone of those loader bots just went on your tab. Now you're dead to the Jackpot kiddo. Once you're in, you're never getting out."

Rhys panicked and ran back down to hall only to find the drop pod and his ship were missing. Moxxi came on,

"Right so Jack makes it where your ride also becomes part of your tab. Your ride just got impounded. But that's Jack for you. Been dead for years and still trying to screw us. But don't worry about that debt. Once I'm in charge of the casino, I'll wipe that debt clean."

Rhys wanted to scream but focused. Zane was calling him back to the group. Rhys sighed and ran back down to follow them. They noticed right away parts of the casino had been destroyed, filled with graffiti and people turned bandit. They had to fight their way through a few parts and Moxxi made note that there must be someone else running the casino for it to have been standing this long. Whoever it was wasn't going to give it up easily. They noticed a tall tower and Moxxi made her remarks,

"That tower is the biggest thing in this casino. If I knew Jack, and I'm ashamed to say I did, that's where we can find the keys to the kingdom."

The further they got in, the more people they encountered and had to fight. Moxxi made it clear, that the mission was personal.

"When Jack and I were an item, he promised me many things. One day I thought up a plan for a casino and he completely stole it. Well, we're about to steal it back."

Rhys didn't want to admit it that the only reason he was there was also personal but he figured the others would've put that together.

Finally they reached the Spendopticon which was holding up fairly well. All of a sudden a new voice entered their echo.

"Welcome to the casino. So yous the big spenders whos entered the casino, racking up the charges eh? Haha well pardon our mess, we're still working on the renovations. Listen if anyone gives you a hard time, just ask for Pretty Boy and I'll sort em out for yeah."

Moxxi huffed, "So he's the boss. Huh, that man's all teeth. Don't trust a thing he says."

They continued further into the casino until they found the tower. Of course more bandits and loaders blocked it. As they got closer, another voice screamed through the ECHOS. It was distorted. 

"Help!! HELLPP!"

Rhys thought it sounded too familiar. But it was whiney and he couldn't place it. At least not yet. 

"CAN SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS FREAKING A HOLE."

Pretty boy seemed to answer, 

"I'm gonna get that hand one way or another."

"NO WAY. ANYONE! HELP!"

The closer they got, the clearer the man's voice became. Moxxi seemed pretty confident that whomever it was was someone on the inside and could certainly help their cause.

"UM help I'm trapped!" 

They continued to fight off more loaders and bandits.

"Can anyone hear me?!" 

Pretty boy didn't seem impressed by the vault hunters actions, 

"You got lucky you handsome bastard. We'll be talking real soon." 

When they finished off the last of them, they reached where the man was hiding and out came someone in a sweater, messy dark hair and ripped jeans. They had their face hidden and arms up in surrender.

"NAH NAH NAH NAH NO PLEASE DON'T. DON'T SHOOT!"

He revealed his face and Rhys wanted to scream and punch the man. Standing in front of them was a longer haired Handsome Jack. Mask slightly cracked but it was him. How could it be him?! 


	2. Handsome Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and this stranger form a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shiiittt what's gonnnaaaa happen

Rhys ran at Jack and punched him in the face. The others scrambled to stop him, Moze talked him down, 

"Wow. Let's hear him out." 

The Jack in front of them was rubbing his jaw. His eyes looked lost but his face was tormenting Rhys. The man put his hands up again in surrender. 

"I cannot stress this enough, I am not Handsome Jack. My names Timothy Lawrence. I swear!"

FL4K was curious, "Then why are you disguised as him? Is this one of those sex things humans always talk about?"

Amara giggled. The Handsome Jack, or Timothy as he called himself, was still surrendering,

"Okay look. It's all quite simple. I was a body double, I got paid to look like Jack, talk like Jack, and yeah, I got injected with some of Jack's DNA so from time to time I wanna strangle kittens, long story, but my name is just Timothy. Look, I know every unfortunate face in this casino but you're all from the outside! No one would be crazy enough to come here. Wait, are you vault hunters?!"

FL4K answered for the group," Yes. I seek entrance into that tower."

Timothy laughed, "Join the club fuck face. Oh there's that DNA. But you know what, maybe we could help each other out. This way!" 

Rhys was reluctant but the others seemed convinced that he was alright. Together they followed Timothy to a storage container where there was some gear for them. Rhys over heard the door security calling Timothy a doppelganger, so maybe he wasn't lying after all. Jack was dead. For a MOMENT, Rhys actually thought he might've been alive again. He shook his head out of it, picked up some ammo and waited for Timothy to continue leading the way. 

"Alright. I gotta get this transporter working before that JACKHOLE sends more loaders after me."

They followed Timothy to the transporter and passed the tower.

"Okay that's Jack's tower, or it used to be. These days it's Pretty Boys base of operations. He runs the casino now. A hole has been trying to kidnap me for... Reasons."

Rhys didn't like that Timothy was keeping them in the dark. But once again the others didn't seem to mind. They had their eyes on the prize where as Rhys just wanted the whole thing to be over. Moze stepped over a line and the turrets began to alarm. She quickly stepped away and they turned off.

Timothy cringed and pointed, "Oh yeah. Death turrets. Classic Jack. He didn't want anyone touching his stuff. Stay clear if you wanna, you know, not die horribly."

They arrived at the transporter but it appeared to be busted. Timothy panicked, 

"Stupid freakin- okay. This teleporters fried. Uugghh that chode faced Pretty Boy must've sabotaged it. Don't want his gross sausage fingers on me. Gotta fix this if I'm gonna get back to the hideout safe. That monster is probably sending more loaders as we speak. OOOOH idea. Follow this fine ass cupcake."

Timothy winked at Rhys but Rhys wanted to vomit. He never wanted to be called cupcake again, especially hearing it in Jack's voice. Together, the team followed Timothy to a store but he stopped a few feet away.

"Uh yeah. How about you guys go ahead. There's probably a spare part in that room for the teleporter."

Amara was confused, "What? Too chicken?"

Timothy nodded his head, "As a matter of fact, yes. Now go in there and kick some ass!"

The team busted into the store and sure enough, loaders were surrounding the area. Rhys fired a few shots at the first loader, not taking it down but getting its attention. Zane flashed behind it and took it out. Moze got into her Bear and took out the rest. FL4K and Amara looked around the shop and finally found the part they needed.

Timothy echoed in, "There we go! Being useful. Come on back kiddo."

They headed back and Timothy pointed at the teleporter, "Okay, put the power thingy right there."

Rhys wanted to laugh. Timothy had no idea how any tech worked. Or at least that's what Rhys thought. Rhys took the power core and replaced it himself. He knew his way around tech. And before he knew it, it was back online. Timothy clapped Rhys on the back but Rhys pushed him off,

"Don't."

Timothy put his hands up and nodded, "Alright! Now if you want in that tower, you're gonna need this handsome face. Meet me at my hideout and we'll talk tower. Trust me here kiddo."

Rhys grinded his teeth, "Don't call me kiddo."

Timothy nodded, "Sorry. Bad habits. Right. Anyways. I'll meet yeah there. Teleporter only works for Handsome faces."

Timothy waved his hand to the teleporter and before they knew it, he was gone. All of a sudden, the monitors flickered on and Pretty Boy made his presence known.

"Hey! Big spenda. You see, I control the debts around here. Every loader you crash, the more money you owe me. As long as your in debt, casino security ain't gonna be too friendly. But I'll tell yeah how to clear that debt real quick. Timothy. The man with the winning hand. Hand him over and I won't just wipe away your debt, I'll make you a freakin VIP. So think about it big spenda. Life's too short, but it could be shorter. Let's make a deal."

And off he was. Part of Rhys thought about the deal but then a ding from the echo came in. Timothy sent them his location. They quickly followed it, fighting loaders and security along the way. Finally, behide a waterfall, they found the entrance to a secret hideaway with a fast travel! They could return to Sanctuary! But if Timothy had access to a fast travel that entire time, why didn't he just leave? Rhys put that in his mind to ask him later. For now, it was time to meet Timothy again. They entered and found him munching on some chips. He seemed stunned to see them all arrive. He quickly put the chips down and stood up.

"Oh! Hey! You're not dead. Way to stay alive champs. Well, welcome to the.... Uh... Casa De Timothy."

The room went silent and it immediately got awkward. Timothy broke the silence and almost forgot the whole reason they were there, 

"Oh right! The hand thing. Jack called it a winning hand. All the doppelgangers had one. HAD. Just me now. All the rest are dead. I didn't kill them. Ha. Most of them. I killed a couple. Self defence. We're gonna go with self defence."

Rhys immediately grew uneasy. He may not have been Jack, but he certainly seemed to act like him at times. Timothy continued,

"Anywho, so this bad boy gives me vip access all across the casino. It comes in... Well you know. Handy. So before I further endanger myself talking to you. Who are you working for? Dahl? VLADOF? TEDIORE?! Are they even still a thing?"

Rhys felt the air was different. More tense then before. He was hearing panic in Jack's voice- in Timothy's voice. Rhys took the lead this time,

"Woah. Relax. We were sent here by Moxxi."

Timothy blushed, "Wh-at. It's a ahem. Moxxi. Mad Moxxi? She's not here is she? It's fine if she is. NOT terrified of her at all, should probably clarify that. Ahem. Let's talk more. Let's call her up. Just hit the teleport thing. How's my hair?"

He was a rambling mess at the mention of Moxxi. They gathered around a hologram port and hit call. Timothy seemed to prep himself and even tried to act more like Jack. She appeared within seconds. Timothy blurted out,

"Heya gorgeous."

Moxxi was stunned for a moment but not surprised by the Jack lookalike,

"Timothy? It's been awhile."

Rhys was stunned, "Wait wait wait. You know each other?"

Moxxi nodded, "He was a vault hunter. Or was forced to be a vault hunter by Jack. Let's just say we crossed paths."

Zane couldn't keep a laugh out, "You're saying this wimp was one of us? You're kidding right?"

Timothy seemed shocked about other matters, "Wait.... You remember me?"

Moxxi turned the hologram so she could walk freely. She walked right up to Timothy, "Oh I never forget a face. Especially when it's being worn by a spineless lacky. Tell me why I shouldn't have the vault hunters blow your brains out?"

Timothy panicked as the others prepared their weapons, "Well, actually wow. Just... Please don't? I'll give you anything you want?"

Moxxi seemed a bit rattled by the suggestion, "Jack left an open tab for me and I sent the vault hunters to collect. I want the casino Timothy."

He stuttered, "Well you'll also want my brains to stay unblown. And in my head and not out. I'm the last of the doppelgangers okay? This winning hand is the only way in and out of Jack's tower."

"Lucky for you. Then Jack's tab is yours Timothy. And you can start paying it off right now. Keep an eye on him Rhys."

Moxxi disappeared as Timothy waved off, "Okay thanks. Well that was... A little thing called negotiation."

FL4K couldn't resist, "You showed your throat like a mewling puppy."

Timothy sighed weakly while the others chuckled at him, "Yeah Moxxi has that effect. She remembers me! Took her out to dinner. One of the best times of my life actually. Now she'd rather I was dead. OOO but maybe if I can get us into that tower, she'll trust me again. What are we freakin waiting for kid- I mean... Ahem. Let's talk tower!"

Rhys sighed, "About time."

"I only need to get one thing outta that tower. Once we get in, you and Moxxi can have everything else."

Moze poked in, "What exactly do you want up there?"

Timothy scratched his head, "I wanna get the hell off this freaking casino."

Perfect timing for Rhys, "I mean. There's a fast travel? Why can't you just use that?"

Timothy got serious, "For all the perks Jack gave us doppelgangers, he didn't trust us. We're leeched to Hyperion property. I step off this casino without the override codes and BOOM. This face gets a lot less handsome. So to recap. Bomb in face. Codes in tower. Now, those turrets in front of the tower, they're only the tip of the asshole. You know what, nevermind. We need a whole crew to pull this off. Okay, first off, fire power. Ember. That's the girl. She's a performer in the Vice district. You'll convince her to join our crew."

Moze bounced around, "Alright! More destroying here we come!"

The gang began to head out to the marked location on the echo but Rhys stayed put. Amara was confused, "You coming Rhys?"

Rhys held his gun tightly and looked at Timothy, "You guys go on ahead. I wanna keep an eye on him."

Timothy tried to laugh it off and stepped towards Rhys, "What? Don't trust me Rhys?"

Rhys aimed the gun at Timothy and stopped him in his tracks, "As a matter of fact, I don't."

The vault hunters headed out to find Ember while Rhys and Timothy were at a stand still. Timothy stood there and swayed side to side. Rhys' gun followed. Timothy sighed, "Look. Can I at least sit down? My legs are cramping."

Rhys nodded but didn't take his gun off him for a second. Timothy headed to the couch and grabbed the bag of chips he was eating earlier and began munching. He seemed to remember something and echoed in the team, 

"Oh right! When you find Ember, tell her Timothy needs help."

Rhys was still standing in place. Timothy sighed and leaned over to pull a chair up. 

"You can at least sit and aim. Jeeze, you're making me nervous."

Rhys tried to act tough, "Good. You should be nervous."

Timothy smirked a bit and winked, "Whatever you say kitten."

"And stop with the nicknames okay?"

Timothy frowned for a moment but then turned to be at Rhys' full attention, "You knew him didn't you?"

Rhys hesitated, "I mean... Yeah. I worked for the guy."

"Holy shit another Hyperion. Well I'll be damned. Bet that arm of yours is Hyperion property too."

Rhys huffed, "Used to be. I made a better one at Atlas."

"Atlas? I thought that place was destroyed."

"I turned it back around. Got it running again."

"Goes to show you miss a lot when you're missing in action."

Rhys chuckled, "Yeah. You've seriously been stuck here since Jack bit the dust?"

Timothy nodded, "Yep. Every God damn waking second. When Jack sent me here, I thought it was going to be the best gig ever. Have unlimited drinks, party, get laid, all that fun shit. Meanwhile, I was basically playing him. I had to be him while I was here and it... It was nice at first but some of the shit I did... Once Jack died, the secret was out. I was just a doppelganger and people went nuts. Left the casino with whatever cash they had left. Some were stuck here because of all the debt they built up and those guys became bandits or lost their shit and died somehow."

Timothy looked down at his feet. Rhys was no longer aiming the gun at him but he kept it out just in case. Rhys felt kind of bad for the guy. Having to pretend to be someone must've been hell. Especially with how cruel Jack could be. 

"How many people?" Rhys asked.

Timothy was confused, "How many what?"

"How many people did you have to kill?"

He didn't answer at first but he shrugged, "Too many. Even before all this, I was a vault hunter. I killed bandits. It was just part of the job. But once I got sent here, Jack.... He wasn't kidding around. He made us be him, you know? If we even flinched at an idea, bang. You were out."

Rhys couldn't help but relate to that. Once upon a time, Jack and him shared a mind. Jack gained control of Rhys and acted like an asshole to people. He even once almost got his friends killed. Rhys swore he'd never let that happen again. But for someone else to be forced like he was, he would never wish that on someone else. Rhys finally put the gun away. Timothy seemed to loosen up a bit and relaxed at the sight. He pointed the bag of chips in Rhys' direction,

"Want some?"

Rhys shook his head, "Nah. Lost my appetite."

"So how did.... Working for Jack go? I mean, the bastard died so that must've been nice."

Rhys huffed, "Except the bastard came back."

Timothy raised his eyebrow, "Back how?"

Rhys sighed and leaned back into his chair, "It's a long story."

Timothy looked around and chuckled, "I mean, we've got time."

Rhys sighed, "It all started back on Helios-"

Zane echoed in, "Timothy, we've got your Ember. What's next?"

Timothy jumped up with excitement, "Perfect. Head back here and we'll talk next steps."

Rhys sighed relief. At least he wouldn't have to relive the horror he went through with Jack. For now, it was getting Ember on the crew and figuring out the next steps. Rhys was putting his faith into Timothy. He just hoped it would all work out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, setting up this relationship is gonna be a treat. I can't wait to dig further into this.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of world and character building. But boy we are going to be moving along!


End file.
